bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Meaningful Life/Credits
Directors *Brian Roberts *Mike Nawrocki Writers *Mark Steele *Mike Nawrocki Producers *Leslie Ferrell *Brian Roberts Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Lilly Carter as Maggie Greenman *Stevey Joy Ru Chapman as Emma Green *Lee Eric Fesko as Quarterback *Adam Frick as Barrista *Kurt Heinecke as Choir and Extras *Tim Hodge as Worker Marty and Wings Shop Owner *Alan Lee as Gabe *Torry Martin as Worker Andy and Unflattering Hat Arthur *Mike Nawrocki as Stewart Green (Larry the Cucumber), Art Green, Qwerty, Worker Pete (Oscar), Lil' Pea and Grampa Gourd *Laura Neutzling as Worker Betty *Keri Pisapia as Linda Dulce (Ellen), Barney Green and Mrs. Josephson *Brian Roberts as Choir and Extras *Mark Steele as Announcer *Cydney Trent as Donna Green (Petunia Rhubarb) *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus and Mom Asparagus *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Morty Bumble (Mr. Lunt), Stewart's Dad (Mr. Nezzer), Jim Gourdly (Jimmy Gourd), Percy Pea and Silly Song Announcer *Sarah Vorhees as Choir and Extras Choir *Lee Eric Fesko *Adam Frick *Kurt Heinecke *Tim Hodge *Torry Martin *Laura Neutzling *Keri Pisapia *Brian Roberts *Sarah Vorhees Story Development *Mike Nawrocki *Brian Roberts *Mark Steele *Chris Wall Screenplay *Brian Roberts Concept Art *Tim Hodge *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford Title Designs *Ron Eddy Storyboards *Tod Carter *Brian Roberts Editing *Chris Wall *Mike Nawrocki Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital *AudioEngine Character Dialog Recording *Brian Calhoon *Glen West *Adam Murray Recording Assistant *Sarah Vorhees Project Managers *Meghan Traughber *Jessica Meade *Luke Lynette-Krech Business Affairs *John Ruzich *Jon Marks Production Services Provided by *Hawaii Animation Studios Executive Producers *Jeff Bell *Dan Krech Line Producers *Kerri Swanson Production Coordinator *Chris Digiovanni Modeling *Kahi Aspelund *Brian Bueza *Billy Burson *Amanda Fujita *Mike Holmes *Peter Lee *Cole Maldonado *Remington Scott *Mark Susuico Rigging *Kahi Aspelund *Brian Bueza *Billy Burson *Amanda Fujita *Mike Holmes *Peter Lee *Cole Maldonado *Jared Matsushige *Mark Susuico Surfacing *Kahi Aspelund *Brian Bueza *Billy Burson *Amanda Fujita *Mike Holmes *Daniel Hornick *Peter Lee *Cole Maldonado *Mark Susuico Lighting *Kahi Aspelund *Brian Bueza *Billy Burson *Amanda Fujita *Mike Holmes *Peter Lee *Cole Maldonado *Scott Sanderson *Mark Susuico Animation *Robin Badr *Sean Coghlin *Nicole Cossette *Don Dixon *Erik Girndt *Anna Gopin *T. Dan Hofstedt *Lee Johnson *Justin Kupka *Andrew Lam *Shane Law *Chi Keung Lee *Michael Lopez *Jeff McIntyre *Paul McLennan *Matt Moses *Jules Nerestant *Andrew Parnell *Michael Rivera *Mile Saric *Cherise Takiguchi *Louis Yeum *David Yoon Pipeline *Calin Casian Character Engineering *James Saito IT *Tim Takata Administration *Karin Last Finance *Jackie Lynette Post Production *Chris Wall Sound Editor *Adam Frick Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Research Services by *The Research House Clearance Services Inc Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Goodnight Junior" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Cheers to Stewart" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Cheers to Morty (and Reprise)" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "110 Percent (and Reprise)" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Munchy Dream" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Precious Girl" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh Bumblebee" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Stewart's Lament" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Down These Tracks" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Cheezy Dream Jingle" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh Christmas Me" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Precious Child" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Cheers to Stewart Finale" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned Jingle Version" Words by Brian Roberts Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing Based on What Have We Learned Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "Meant to Be" Words and Music by Steven Curtis Chapman Produced by Brent Milligan and Steven Curtis Chapman ©2010 One Blue Petal Music (BMI)/Primary Wave Brian (Chapman Sp Acct)/Admin. by Wixen Music Publishing, Inc. All rights reserved. Special Thanks *David Pitts Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2010 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research